Unlike the traditional radio systems, wireless communication between the various electronic devices or blocks of one electronic system, i.e. the transmission of analog and digital signals at close-millimeter or centimeter-distances, can be implemented effectively by means of the capacitive coupling. Recently, the capacitive coupling devices may become more widespread due to the appearance of more sophisticated manufacturing processes for semiconductor chips, as well as modern electronic components, which become more high-speed and are more suitable for making practical electrical circuits for wireless capacitive coupling devices.
The capacitive coupling systems, known as such in which the signals are transmitted from one conductive element to another conductive element (terminal), where two terminals are separated by a nonconductor. An electric field is created between two terminals, and as a result, an electrical potential applied to the first terminal can be detected on the second terminal through the electric field.
The capacitive coupling systems in general are such, where a transmitter has a pair of electrodes, that are separated in space, and a transmission circuit, which changes the voltage difference applied to a pair of electrodes to change the gradient of the potential of electric field generated in accordance with the data transmitted and a receiver that has a pair of electrodes separated in space and reception circuit that detects the change in potential of quasielectrostatic field to receive the data transmitted.
A significant drawback of known capacitive systems, methods and devices is that they do not solve the complex task of creating a capacitive interface that can integrate in one solution all the capabilities that are similar to the capabilities of modern high-speed wire serial differential interfaces with power supply transmission line. One of the known issues in this sense is the parasitic interference of coexisting transmitting and receiving apparatuses and capacitive wireless energy transmitting/receiving apparatuses in the same unit, along with the impact of external factors (such as electromagnetic interference, resulting in the higher number of errors in a channel and/or the actual loss of connection) on the capacitive channel (connector or antenna port) and thus on the system.
Given the current level of wireless capacitive coupling technologies, there is still a need for improved systems, methods and apparatuses of wireless communication, advanced antenna ports that can provide bi-directional data transfer at high speed with the lower level of errors during transmission, in the presence of electromagnetic interference, and that are also able to perform wireless electrical energy transmission and co-exist, being integrated into a single unit despite the parasitic relationships with each other.